


【翻译】【鹰铁】The Bodyguard By Akira_of_the_Twilight

by batcat229



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Bodyguard Clint Barton, Drinking to Cope, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Young Adult Tony Stark
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 14:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6858046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>警告：<br/>1、清水，鹰铁到最后并没有确立关系<br/>2、有OMCX铁的情节<br/>3、没有Beta 没有Beta 没有Beta<br/>4、原文867词 翻译约1550字</p>
    </blockquote>





	【翻译】【鹰铁】The Bodyguard By Akira_of_the_Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Bodyguard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731683) by [Akira_of_the_Twilight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_of_the_Twilight/pseuds/Akira_of_the_Twilight). 



> 警告：  
> 1、清水，鹰铁到最后并没有确立关系  
> 2、有OMCX铁的情节  
> 3、没有Beta 没有Beta 没有Beta  
> 4、原文867词 翻译约1550字

原文地址：  
http://archiveofourown.org/works/6731683/chapters/15386590?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_61121212

记梗：  
送给Kamaete.的文  
  
正文：  


  Clint 发出一阵呻吟，有人在砸他的门让他起来。

最好是有人要死了，因为Clint在陪同Howard和TonyStark父子俩参加欧洲宣传巡讲期间几乎没有睡过觉。他两个月前才被雇为Tony的贴身保镖，但他已经把人生前20年能干的傻事都干完了。

令人恼怒的敲门声还在继续。

“等一下，我来了！”Clint吼道。他随手抓住了床头柜上的枪，然后以散兵行进姿态走到门边。

他盯着猫眼，在看到门外是Tony时骂出声。那个年轻人正穿着宽松的睡衣，而且看起来颤抖不止。他的眼睛湿润但是并没有在哭。

  Clint 解开了门上的锁并打开门。“不是轮到Natasha看着你吗？”

  Tony 摇了摇头。“Howard把她支开了。他想要和我谈谈。我今晚能在你这儿过夜吗？”

话题的转换让Clint有些迟疑。他再次审视了Tony。总是骄傲自满的年轻人正环抱着自己，看起来有些佝偻。他的下巴有些收紧，这令他看不到Clint的眼睛。

让这个孩子和他呆在一块儿？这可不在贴身保镖的职责范围内。但是Clint对狗狗眼和深发男子没辙。

  Clint 把门再推开了一点，然后推开。“窝家就是尼家。*”

（ * 原文说的是西语）

 

“谢啦。”Tony咕哝着冲了进来，就像他会被赶跑一样。

  Tony 径直走向空床，然后坐在了床边。

“你想喝茶吗？现在喝咖啡就有点太晚了。不过如果你想熬夜的话我也可以给你弄一杯。”

  Tony 摇了摇头。

  Clint 叹了口气然后挠了挠自己的头发。“听着，孩子，我也不指望你能告诉我你爸到底说了啥了，不过就一个不得不跟着你们俩好几个月的人来说，我向你保证，你爸就是个人渣，而且他对你说的重话都是狗屎。”

“灌醉我，好吗？”Tony抱怨着。

“只要不是我买单？当然可以。”Clint走向迷你吧台，“你想喝点啥？”

“能上头就好。”

“这里有些威士忌，而我在冰箱里有些七喜。你想要杯‘七和七’*吗？”

（ *Seven and Seven ：七喜兑威士忌，后劲较大）

“什么都好。”Tony倒在了床上。

  Clint 把这当作了同意。

一下子，Clint就从贴身保镖变成了私家酒保。

当Tony喝到第四杯的时候，他已经控制不住自己放声大哭了。他听起来充满悲伤，但有点可爱。他的脸颊微红，眼睛泛红而湿润，而且他没一小会儿就吸一下鼻子。

“他说我发明的所有东西都是他的。他说他要告我侵权。”Tony苦笑着，“而且这还不是他发火的理由。他发火只是因为我盯着你的屁股看。”

  Clint 尽量让自己看起来没那么吃惊。“我的屁股棒极了。”

  Tony 吸了吸鼻子。“我知道，我也很好奇为啥你能练得这么圆润挺翘。”

“弓步，深蹲。还有Natasha上周开始逼我去上的交谊舞。”

“真的？”

  Clint 咧了咧嘴，“我可以告诉你，不过我杀人灭口了。”

  Tony 笑了起来。“你真好玩，而且人很好，长得又帅。”Tony苦闷地盯着自己的酒杯，“比Tiberius好多了。

  Clint 听过Tiberius这个名字，不过氛围很诡异。当他被雇佣时，Tony在讲出这个名字时带有崇拜，而Howard的听起来有种厌恶的不屑。后来Tony说得越来越少，而且后来再提起时充满了悲伤。Howard的态度则直到最近才有所变化，充满了恶意。

“我能知道那是谁吗？”

  Tony 耸了耸肩。“我的一个提起裤子就跑了的混蛋前男友，和Howard预言得一模一样。”Tony好笑地哼了一声，“虽然Howard觉得他会和朋友一样和我相处，不过他可不知道我和Ty当时还在约会呢，直到Ty寄了些我拍的照片给他。就是在有些不可描述的事情时拍的照片，你懂的。”

  Clint 一下被激起了保护欲。“你的前男友对你做了这种事儿？”

  Tony 点点头。

  Clint 抓紧了手中还装满液体的瓶子。“我认识些人，我们能帮你报复他。”

  Tony 对他笑了笑。“我爱你”

“你喝醉了。”

“但你还是个好人。你保护我，让我笑。我就像Whitney Houston*一样。”

（ *  下面 Tony 唱的歌是 Whitney Houston 的代表作。）

  Tony 开始大唱。“而我~~~会永远爱你~~~~~~~~！”

  Clint 发出一阵狼嚎。“唱得好！”他鼓掌。

  Tony 轻笑着倒回到床上。

他盯着Clint。“和我约会吧。”

“在你还喝醉酒或者我是你的保镖时，不行。而且，等个一两年吧，你还要再长大点儿。”

  Tony 眨了眨眼。“我能在一年后和你约会吗？”

  Clint 耸了耸肩。“当然。”

就像Tony还能在喝了这么多酒之后还记得这回事儿一样。

  Tony 对着空气举起了拳头。

“太好啦！”

 

End


End file.
